narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Battle: Uchiha meets Senju (Miyako Senju vs Itami Uchiha)
Rendezvous A ninja was breathing heavily, running as though his life depended on it. He finally stopped and while doing so performed hand seals in desperation and slammed his right palm on the ground, a falcon appearing in a cloud of white smoke. "What's wrong, Maguro?" The majestic bird asks. "No time to explain!" He shouted while shoving a scroll into the bird's face. "Take this to the Raikage and tell him I was caught." The bird was hesitant to take the scroll. "Please!" Maguro pleaded, hearing footsteps and shouts of anger behind him. The falcon reluctantly took the scroll and leapt away, flapping its wings furiously. Maguro turned to the sound of the footsteps, only to be struck in the throat by a shuriken. He fell over like a freshly chopped tree, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. "Search him." ordered a girl leading a team of ninja. She and her company were wearing forehead protectors. "It's not on him, Captain Miyako." one of the ninja said. "Damn it!" she said. "He must've gotten it to the Cloud Village be before we could get to him. Well, no matter; I heard him say there would be a meeting between one of the ninja from the Sand and one from the Cloud." "We'll report back to Hokage-sama." one of the ninja said. Miyako nodded and leapt into the trees with her subordinates following suit. The next morning, Itami was summoned to the Raikage's office. He found it strange because the Raikage had never summoned him so early. He knocked on the door and entered. "You called?" Itami says blandly. The Raikage looked up from lifting weights. "Yes, I did." The Raikage says, just going back to weight-lifting."This scroll came in early this morning." An assistant handed Itami the scroll. "It was from Maguro; he seemingly was caught and killed by Konoha ninja." Itami's eyes widen slightly as Maguro was the name of one of his chūnin subordinates. Hearing this made anger flare inside of him but kept his face void of emotion. "I want you to rendezvous with a Sand ninja and deliver this classified information to him." The Raikage explained. "This is a mission that I can only trust to you." Itami looked at the scroll once more before gripping it. "Yes sir." Itami said. The Raikage smiled while still lifting his weights. "Good. You head out now." The Raikage said. Itami only nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Itami donned his jōnin outfit and headed towards the entrance of the village. He leapt off of the mountain on which Kumogakure resides, landing safely on the trees below and leaping through the treetops towards the meeting point. Miyako was on her way to interrupt the meeting using Chakra Sensing Technique she located a shinobi's chakra and he was heading to the rendezvous point. She suddenly stepped right in front of him interrupting his trip. "You're the cloud ninja who is suppose to meet with the sand ninja in the rendezvous point, aren't you?" she said with one hand on her waist as the beautiful kunoichi waited for a response. Itami glared at the girl. 'This girl seems pretty strong, regarding the fact that she approached me without any hesitation.' Itami thought. "Who's asking?" Itami finally decided to say. "I am a Konohagakure elite Jōnin Miyako Senju" said Miyako. "I am here to stop you as it seems our two villages aren't having a good time dealing with each other, this could start a potential war which I hate to be a part of but these are the orders of the Hokage. I am to bring your corpse back for the Yamanaka Clan to get the information out of your brain." Itami scowled internally at the sound of Konohagakure. He reached for his tool pouch and picked out a kunai. "Well then if that's the case, I think you're going to have a bad time." Itami threw the kunai at the Leaf kunoichi. Miyako swiftly moves her body to the side in a sort of a swaying motion as she threw a Kunai towards Itami to distract his vision. As she disappeared appearing behind Itami while holding another Kunai as she attempted to stab his spine. Itami activated his Sharingan and deflected the kunai with his own. When he noticed that Miyako had gotten behind him, he jumped away performing hand seals and blew a fireball from his mouth. "An Uchiha?!" she thought to herself as she noticed him making some hand seals and spitting out a large, she quickly made the following hand seals (Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog) "Doton: Doryūheki" a giant wall of earth appeared from underground protecting her from the attack. She appeared from behind the wall after the attack was over as she was clapping "That was the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, a fire technique and the signature move of the Uchiha clan. You mastered it well I have to say. And you fully activated this cursed eyes of yours meaning that you are an Uchiha. I shall have no mercy from now on." she said with a serious look on her face. She made the snake hand seal "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" she said as she spit a mass of water creating a great wave which headed towards Itami after it landed it created a deep miniature ocean as Miyako stood on the water with her arm crossed, "Uchiha!, that's the power of the Senju" she said. Itami sucked in a breath of air and jumped headfirst into the wave. He swam against the current with all his strength, breached the surface and looked up at Miyako, Sharingan ablaze. 'This woman seems to have something against the Uchiha' Itami thought. He performed hand seals. "If that's the power of the Senju then I have nothing to worry about." Itami taunted. He performed the last seal and called out: Katon: Bakufū Ranbu! Miyako smiles as she sees the Uchiha's mastery of fire jutsu. she avoided looking in Itami's eyes as she sunk in the water avoiding the flames. She then reappeared some distance away behind Itami. She clapped her hands together and slammed it on the surface of the water "Suiton: Goshokuzame" she said as five sharks formed from her hand and went with great speed to attack Itami all at once. Itami spun around to the sight of four large sharks rushing towards him. He performed a single seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He exclaims, creating two clones and performing hand seals with his clones doing the same."Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" They call out, blowing three fireballs at the sharks. The water and fire collided and created steam, which Itami used to his advantage. Itami's clones plunged into the steam, attempting to pin Miyako's arms while the original performed hand seals and called out: " Raiton: Jibashi!" Miyako was surprised by the clone coming at her she jumped back as she didn't know where the other two were she avoided the clone who was trying to pin her but she was electrified by the current of electricity she was half paralyzed and endured great pain. The sharks weren't destroyed four of them survived but the one who was hit by Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu evaporated. In the steam they went to attack the clones and the real Itami. Itami realized what happened when his clones were dispelled but reacted too late as the four sharks collided with him, knocking him a few meters back. "Damn it!" He exclaimed. "I'll never make it to the rendezvous at this rate." He stood up once again on the surface of the water. He appeared in front of Miyako and attempted to kick her into the air. "Shunshin no Jutsu!!" she thought to herself as she held her hand in the air and supported it with her other arm as she blocked his kick with her hands and attempted to grab his leg and throw him away. She then jumped away and bit her thumb wiping it on her other hand and doing the (Ram) hand seal "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" as she summoned a hawk and rode on his back then he flew into the air on a very high distance. "Now to heal my injuries". Miyako came prepared as she got out an Antidote from her tool pouch and started treating her injuries. The four sharks attacked Itami at once one attacked him from the front and attempted to bite him and another one attacked him from behind leaping outside of the water and attempted to bite his head. Itami created a shadow clone and performed hand seals. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He blew multiple fireballs at the incoming sharks.The steam created provided perfect cover for his next attack. Immediately after, a Fūma shuriken appeared in Itami and his clone's hand and they launched them on both sides of Miyako. As Miyako was in the air she was riding a very fast hawk who simply evaded the Fūma Shuriken. The hawk then flew with great speed near the surface of the water as Miyako did a sequence of hand seals and said "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" as she spit a giant fire ball with great speed towards Itami. 'She fell right into my trap.' Itami thought as he pulled on the strings that he rigged the shuriken with, redirecting them towards Miyako. The clone of Itami proceeded to create a flat, circular pool of water and rotated it 90°, creating an exact replica of Miyako and her attack. The replica flew towards her and the shuriken were coming in the other direction. "Hey not bad, Uchiha" said Miyako as she kept an eye one the moving Fuma Shuriken. "But you know I can use the same technique....Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu" she said as she created the water mirror with one hand reflecting the attack yet again. She grabbed the spinning Shuriken and threw it at Itami. She then jumped off the hawk and made a series of quick hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" she said as a great amount of water can with great speed towards Itami. 'Damn!' thought Itami. He threw a few kunai with paper bombs attached at Miyako while his clone performed hand seals and called out: Katon: Kuro Endan! And blew the flames at the reflected attack. Itami was drawn underwater by Miyako's waterfall as he was unable to react in time. His clone was also dispelled in the process. 'I hope those paper bombs hit her.' Itami said in his mind while thinking of the rest of his plan. Category:Role-Play Category:Green Dragon Crescent Blade Category:Role-Play Battles Category:World Devastator